Concierto para violín y nakamas distraídos
by KaoruB
Summary: DRABBLES-"La inspiración es un huésped que no visita de buena gana al perezoso", dice Tchaikovski, por lo cual Brook se pondrá manos a la obra y hará todo lo posible para alcanzarla. Claro que, dentro de un barco pirata, el trabajo de un artista puede resultar complicado...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_  
**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer! Si algo me quedaba en el bolsillo para escribir sobre este fandom, seguro tenía que ver con Brook. Hay muy pocos personajes que llegaron a movilizarme tanto como el músico. Me pareció de una sensibilidad sublime el que Luffy considerara que una tripulación de piratas no podía prescindir de uno, es una de las ideas más extraordinarias que se han planteado en la serie._

_Este es mi pequeñísimo homenaje. Es un fic muy, muy simple, nada los sorprenderá demasiado, pero al menos espero que les resulte entretenido. Serán ocho drabbles en total y ya tengo bastantes adelantados, así que actualizaré semanalmente._

_El tema central es la inspiración. En lo personal creo, como Picasso, que es mejor encontrarla trabajando. Tantas veces me vi tecleando sin mucha idea de cómo continuar una historia... hasta que de repente, escribiendo, lograba cerrar un argumento en mi cabeza. Es absurdo esperar que nos nazca de adentro o que nos venga de afuera, porque la inspiración es un pequeño milagro y esas cosas no suceden con frecuencia, sería demasiado pretencioso depender exclusivamente de su "llegada" para continuar produciendo. Hay que sentarse con tiempo y ponerse en acción, punto. _

_De todas formas, a los fines del presente fic, me he tomado algunas libertades conceptuales al respecto. __Perdón por la cháchara y gracias por su tiempo :D_

* * *

**Primer movimiento: andante con equívoco**

* * *

Necesitaba inspiración. Debía encontrar con urgencia algo o alguien que le sacudiera el alma o no podría sacarse de adentro la difusa melodía que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior. Quizás alguno de sus nakamas pudiese ayudarlo.

De pronto vio a Nami, que venía en su dirección. ¡Belleza! La belleza era un atributo esencial en toda creación. Brook rió por lo bajo con regocijo. Una joven como ella siempre resultaba inspiradora para el artista que ha sido aguijoneado.

-¡Nami-san! –llamó, entusiasmado, mientras iba a su encuentro con el violín en posición-. Nami-san, por favor…

-Ya conoces mi respuesta, Brook –lo cortó ella con sequedad.

El músico la miró contrariado.

-¿No quieres? –le preguntó, sorprendido por el imprevisto rechazo. Creía que las mujeres apreciaban servir como fuente de inspiración. La historia del arte así lo atestiguaba.

-Si tanto te interesa –sugirió ella-, tendrás que pagar.

Ahora Brook la observó con perplejidad. ¿Tenía que _pagarle_ para que sea su musa? Insólito… ¿Tanto habían cambiado los tiempos? La modernidad era algo que al pobre esqueleto le costaba cada vez más comprender.

Brook suspiró, desalentado. ¿Qué haría? El llamado era demasiado apremiante. Dudó, pero finalmente tomó una decisión. Aunque le parecía innoble traficar con algo tan excelso como la creación artística, se resignó a aceptar lo que se le ofrecía. Todo sea por la belleza de su obra.

-Nami-san, ¿tendrías la gentileza de fiarme por esta vez? –pidió, pues no contaba con efectivo.

La navegante lo midió con la mirada. Luego hizo ademán de pensárselo, hasta que finalmente le respondió con fingida indulgencia.

-Lo siento, Brook. Viviría en la ruina si tuviera que fiarle con tanta liberalidad a cada pirata de este barco –dictaminó sin piedad.

-¿Ni siquiera por amor al arte? –intentó él.

Nami arqueó una ceja. Su amigo era muy ingenuo si creía que podía persuadirla con semejante argumento. Además, ¡era lo único que faltaba! ¿Tan desesperado estaba por mirar sus bragas? La joven meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Ay, Brook, ¡sabes que algo así está fuera de discusión!

El susodicho pareció compungido.

-Entiendo –musitó.

La joven prosiguió su camino creyendo que lo había puesto en su lugar. Lo de cobrarle había sido un subterfugio de último momento, porque por lo general bastaba con una rotunda negativa. Sin embargo, comenzó a entrever una interesante veta lucrativa en la manía del músico. Más tarde lo pensaría con más detenimiento.

Por su parte, Brook se quedó preocupado. Había creído que sería una muy buena idea recurrir a los delicados dones de Nami para dar nacimiento a su incipiente melodía, pero en fin, tendría que buscar por otro lado.

Menos mal que tampoco se le había ocurrido solicitar la contemplación de sus bragas. Era evidente que su nakama no se hallaba de buen humor ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

**Segundo movimiento: largo con somnolencia**

* * *

Brook podía sentir los latidos de su corazón cada vez más acelerados. Debía proseguir con su búsqueda o las notas musicales que lo pinchaban por dentro nunca llegarían a manifestarse en las cuerdas de su violín. Hasta los dedos le escocían de la ansiedad.

-¡Aunque yo no tengo piel! –murmuró para sí mismo, y rió por lo bajo.

A esa hora del día resultaba extraño que la cubierta del Sunny estuviese desierta. Sin embargo alcanzó a divisar a la distancia, en un rincón, un conocido bulto verde.

-¡Zoro-san! –exclamó, y ya acomodaba el violín sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía velozmente hasta su compañero.

Fuerza, ¡claro que sí! Toda composición que se precie de tal debe articularse férrea, poderosa, con un espíritu inquebrantable. La fuerza de su contenido determinará su trascendencia, pues sólo la creación de expresión firme llegaría a perdurar.

Zoro sería una maravillosa fuente de inspiración. Una voluntad como la suya le conferiría a su obra la solidez que necesitaba. Pero cuando llegó a su lado, el músico quedó de una pieza.

-¿Zoro-san? –indagó. Si hubiese tenido párpados, hubiera pestañeado con estupefacción. Luego suspiró, desalentado-. Zoro-san… -se lamentó.

El espadachín roncaba a pierna suelta, medio recostado, medio sentado. Ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de su nakama, o al menos no la presintió lo suficientemente amenazante como para dignarse a retomar las riendas de su conciencia. El tipo ni siquiera se removió.

De todas formas Brook lo intentó. Debía existir algún modo de extraer de aquella impávida figura aunque sea un poco de su infatigable voluntad de superación, o una pizca de la firmeza de su carácter. Un aporte de ese estilo, en los tiempos actuales, no podía menospreciarse.

El esqueleto lo examinó con atención buscando detalles. Pero Zoro en esos momentos era la viva estampa de la apatía, de la molicie, de la pachorra. Y los sonidos que surgían de su boca no eran precisamente _melodiosos_. Si Brook permanecía allí otro rato, lo más probable era que perdiera la inspiración para siempre.

-Zoro-san, ¡te ves tan dormido! –musitó con pesar-. Sólo necesitaría un poco de tu fuerza, si no te molesta –dijo, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura-. ¿Serías tan amable de abrir los ojos por unos instantes?

Entonces, el rostro del espadachín se alteró. Sus rasgos se contrajeron, una pierna cambió de lugar y su nariz resopló ruidosamente. Parecía que iba a despertarse.

-Que _noooo_ –se quejó entre sueños.

Brook suspiró de nuevo, dándose por vencido. No era nada fácil ganarle a la impasibilidad.

Luego se alejó, pensativo. ¡Con lo bien que le hubiera venido ese enérgico carácter para realzar la fuerza de su composición!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

**Tercer movimiento: adagio poco emocionado**

* * *

El día avanzaba y el músico de los Mugiwara no lograba encontrar la adecuada vía expresiva para la confusa maraña melódica que se agitaba en su interior. Hacía valientes esfuerzos para conservar la calma, seguro de que alguno de sus nakamas se apiadaría de su zozobra.

Recorriendo los vericuetos del barco, los rítmicos golpes de un martillo atrajeron su atención. Era una nueva posibilidad de salvación.

-¡Franky-san! –exclamó.

Si hubiera tenido ojos, éstos se hubiesen iluminado con ilusión. Brook sólo tuvo que girar en un recodo del corredor y pronto se halló en el taller donde el cyborg trabajaba. Lo encontró inclinado sobre un extraño aparato, martillando sin cesar.

El esqueleto se animó. Alguien tan sensible y receptivo de las emociones humanas no podía fallarle, y la sensibilidad es un atributo infaltable en una pieza musical. ¿Cómo se podría tocar el alma de las personas si no fuese así? ¿Cómo se podría generar alguna clase de impresión dentro del otro si la melodía no cantase con sentimiento?

Las manos de un músico no sólo ejecutan notas y acordes. Con cada compás debe revelarse un propósito, en cada vibración debe reflejarse el corazón de la obra. La espontánea emotividad de Franky sería un gran aporte.

-Franky-san, ¿serías tan amable de ofrecerme un poco de tu sensibilidad? –pidió, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por sobre el ruido del martillo-. Hay una melodía que me recorre los huesos desde hace rato y todavía no he podido encauzarla en mi violín.

El carpintero le respondió sin interrumpir su trabajo.

-Ahora no puedo, Brook. Estoy construyendo una _super_ bazuca-metralleta de cuádruple cañón con vista giroscópica, municiones de recarga automática y proyectiles accesorios de largo alcance.

Brook quedó perplejo. Contempló a su compañero con la mandíbula algo desencajada, mientras intentaba redireccionar el flujo de su pensamiento.

Pero relacionar el incomprensible universo de las armas de fuego con su propia sensibilidad le resultaba bastante difícil. Además de ser un artista Brook era básicamente un espadachín, y las únicas armas que consideraba eran las tradicionales. Cuando por fin consiguió reponerse del estupor, muy poco podía comentar al respecto.

-Entiendo –se limitó a decir.

Franky apenas lo miró. Sin agregar nada más, Brook dio un discreto paso hacia atrás, luego otro y luego otro, hasta salir del taller. Una vez afuera recargó su conmocionada osamenta contra la pared, suspirando con pesar.

-Franky-san tampoco será de ayuda, sus emociones se han encauzado por otros carriles –murmuró para sí, y rió con nerviosismo.

Adiós a la emotividad también. El problema, lejos de solucionarse, se complicaba cada vez más. Brook necesitaba con urgencia una mirada, una presencia o una idea. Sus nakamas siempre fueron un gran estímulo, ¿por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil recurrir a ellos?

Con desasosiego, concluyó que la inspiración era tan benévola como caprichosa, y tan generosa como terca. Debía encontrar a alguien dispuesto a contribuir con su causa artística pronto, o la susodicha se fugaría sacándole la lengua.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

**Cuarto movimiento: allegretto machacante**

* * *

Brook contempló el cielo durante unos instantes. Luego puso el violín en posición y ensayó algunos compases. ¡Pero era tan difícil hacer coincidir los sonidos reales con aquellos que se removían en su alma!

No había alternativa, tendría que insistir entre sus nakamas. Con renovado arrojo se encaminó hasta los camarotes, decidido a inspirarse con el primero que encontrara.

Uno de los recintos tenía la puerta abierta. Era la enfermería. Se asomó con discreción y divisó a Chopper, quien trabajaba a la vera de su mesa de espaldas a él, sentado en la silla giratoria. Brook se llenó de emoción.

Si la belleza, la fuerza y la sensibilidad fallaban, la dulzura era un recurso muy alentador para reavivar al espíritu abatido. Qué insípida sería la vida sin un poco de dulzura, ¡qué desabrida se percibiría la cadencia de la composición si no tuviera una emoción tan tierna y apacible! La serena inocencia de su nakama le daría un toque especial a su obra.

-¡Chopper-san! –saludó, mientras entraba en la estancia.

El interpelado se volteó, sonriéndole alegremente.

-¡Brook, qué bueno que estás aquí! ¿Me ayudarías con el preparado? Estos frutos son muy duros para machacar.

Recién en ese momento el músico reparó en el mortero con el cual Chopper estaba trabajando. Sobre la mesa, alrededor del recipiente, había unos extraños frutos. Era evidente que el pequeño había estado preparando alguna clase de medicina.

No obstante, Brook tenía otros apremios.

-Chopper-san, me encantaría ayudarte, pero me temo que ahora necesito de tu… -Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el reno comenzó a machacar ruidosamente con el pilón. Se veía sumamente concentrado y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su pelaje-. Eh, Chopper-san…

-¡Machaca-machaca-machaca-machaca! –gritó el otro para darse ánimo, mientras molía sin piedad la dura superficie del ingrediente-. ¡Tritura-tritura-tritura-tritura! –volvió a vociferar, olvidado por completo de la presencia de su compañero.

Brook lo contempló con la boca abierta. Pocas veces había visto tal despliegue rupturista, ni al médico sumido en tan espeluznante trance destructivo. El pequeño reno parecía poseído por un frenético delirio desintegrador de entidades, aparentemente poco dispuesto a cejar en su efusivo empeño curativo.

Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, el músico huyó del camarote. Fue demasiado para él, le dio impresión y, en cierto punto de su huesuda individualidad, hasta sintió escalofríos. Chopper ni se dio cuenta, tan abstraído estaba en su faena pulverizadora.

Así, espantado por el espectáculo, Brook se desanimó sin remedio. Es que la búsqueda le resultaba cada vez más frustrante, ¡y con lo bien que le hubiera venido conseguir un poco de ternura! La música es más apreciada cuando se haya infundida de emociones afables, beatíficas y reconfortantes. Pero ni modo, tendría que resignarse otra vez.

Mientras retornaba a la cubierta del Sunny intentó consolarse con la idea de que un día difícil lo tenía cualquiera. Lo importante era no perder las esperanzas ni desconectarse de la melodía que continuaba gestándose en su interior.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

**Quinto movimiento: larghetto reflexivo**

* * *

El sol brillaba en el cenit y el Sunny navegaba apaciblemente sobre el mar en calma. Ni siquiera la naturaleza parecía armonizar con el apremiante estado espiritual en el que se hallaba Brook.

Paseándose de un lado a otro, preocupado, el esqueleto fue a parar al camarote de Robin. Al advertir que estaba parado frente a su puerta, el alma volvió a llenársele de motivación.

Tal vez Robin aceptase ser su musa. Alguien tan sofisticado como ella, tan equilibrada, reflexiva y serena, seguramente tendría mucho para aportar a su obra. El pirata golpeó, entreabrió la puerta y asomó su profusa cabellera.

-¿Robin-san? –indagó.

-Pasa, Brook –dijo ella.

El susodicho entró. Encontró a la arqueóloga en medio de un gran número de libros desperdigados por el suelo, y ella estaba examinando uno en ese instante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Esqueleto-san? –preguntó Robin, sin levantar la vista del volumen que leía.

-A decir verdad, Robin-san, estoy padeciendo una gran incertidumbre –explicó él-. Si alguien no me ayuda, pronto perderé esto que puja dentro de mí y ya no tendré forma de conseguir lo que estoy buscando. ¿Serías tan amabl…?

-La incertidumbre no es tan mala, Esqueleto-san –lo interrumpió ella sin dejar de leer-. Si no fuera por la necesidad de conocer aquello que permanece oculto, o aquello que ignoramos; si no fuera por la urgencia de buscar o de alcanzar lo inasible, no nos quedaría más que estancarnos, o morir. Mientras dudemos tendremos un objetivo por delante, habrá algo que lograr. Perseguir nos mantiene con vida.

Al oír tales razones, Brook se quedó pasmado. Había olvidado que Robin, además de serena y equilibrada, tenía un intelecto peculiar.

Ahora el músico se sintió confuso, se replanteó muy seriamente la conveniencia de continuar en la búsqueda de una figura inspiradora. A lo mejor debía limitarse a practicar su arte a partir de la experiencia –tan cara a algunos artistas- del anhelo inconcluso, de la meta evanescente. Brook se rascó la cabeza, contrariado.

Al percibir su turbación, Robin se dignó a levantar la vista para mirar mejor a su nakama.

-¿Qué sucede?

En esos problemáticos momentos el tipo apenas si pudo evitar, con un esfuerzo supremo de su voluntad, sucumbir al colapso del conflicto. Tal vez no hubiese sido una buena idea plantearle esa inquietud justo a Robin, siempre tan analítica y pensante. La chica lo había puesto en la picota.

Aun así el concepto que guardaba de ella no sufrió alteraciones.

-Eres sabia, Robin-san –respondió finalmente. Y era sincero.

Luego, sin agregar nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. La música se lleva muy bien con el conocimiento y la intelectualidad, pues son dones fundamentales para un compositor que se precie de tal, pero por esta vez Brook precisaba algo más que el puro análisis contemplativo.

Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera inspirarlo para dar lugar a su melodía, era la única búsqueda que le interesaba por el momento. Una vez alcanzada esa meta, ya vería qué hacer después.

* * *

_¿Robin se dirige a Brook como Esqueleto-san, o lo acabo de inventar yo?_

_El próximo lunes actualizo con los tres capítulos finales. Gracias por leer n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_  
**

_Tal y como les prometí, aquí les dejo los capítulos finales. El planteo del fic es muy sencillo, por lo cual el desenlace me parece bastante predecible XD Disculpen por los posibles fallos y por la falta de originalidad. Gracias a todos por leer n.n_

* * *

**Sexto movimiento: presto exagerado**

* * *

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, persistía en pensar el esqueleto, y todavía podía recurrir a algunos de sus nakamas para encontrar a quien quisiera aceptar ser su fuente de inspiración. No podía rendirse, no cuando la música que se removía en su corazón permanecía a la espera.

Si al menos alguno de ellos quisiera… Sólo necesitaba una idea, un gesto, una figura cualquiera que le sugiera las emociones que lo ayuden a traducir aquella masa informe latente en melodía, ritmo y armonía. Debía insistir.

Paseándose por el castillo de proa meditaba seriamente en su penosa situación, hasta que de pronto, del otro lado de cubierta, divisó a Usopp. El tirador pescaba sentado en el barandal, lo más campante. De inmediato, Brook se lanzó a su encuentro.

Pero cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, ¡si había algo que necesitaba era imaginación! Brook casi corrió de lo emocionado que estaba por realizar tal hallazgo. Usopp era la persona ideal para inspirar esa maravillosa facultad creativa, esa capacidad que tan pocos solían apreciar, y algunos menos desarrollar. ¡Imaginación, imaginación!, repetía para sí mismo, contento.

-¡Usopp-saaaaaan! –vociferó, entusiasmado.

Su compañero lo miró con asombro.

-¡Brook!, ¿qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó. Al percibir la excitación del músico, lo asaltó un mal presentimiento-. ¿Acaso nos persigue la Marina?

-¡No, Dios nos libre! –se apresuró a responder el otro, riendo acompasadamente.

-¿Entonces es algún enemigo? ¿Un monstruo deforme?

-¡Santo cielo, Usopp-san!

-¿O se trata de una numerosa legión de feroces guerreros cazadores de piratas?

Brook negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Usopp lo notó tan ansioso que continuó indagando, pero ante las sucesivas impugnaciones de su nakama sus nervios aumentaban.

-¿U-un asalto de mercenarios s-sanguinarios? –Negativa-. ¿Una ho-horda de reyes marinos hambrientos? –Negativa más rotunda- ¿Un e-enjambre de insectos asesinos? –Negativa acérrima. La ansiedad de Brook crecía a medida que Usopp hablaba sin darle la oportunidad de sacarlo del error. El otro pirata, en cambio, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico-. ¿Una bandada d-de aves asesinas? ¿U-un espectro como el del Holandés Errante? ¿L-Luffy se comió todas las provisiones?

Brook estaba consternado. Usopp, sin dejarlo intervenir, continuó especulando con la pavorosa aparición de terribles criaturas espectrales, males de proporciones apocalípticas y ataques que acabarían para siempre con el orden del universo.

En pocos minutos, Brook quedó exhausto. Jamás en su vida se le habrían ocurrido tantas posibles desgracias ni semejante variedad de acontecimientos catastróficos. Pero lejos de asustarse, la repentina conciencia de su limitada capacidad inventiva lo perturbó. Definitivamente, necesitaba cultivar un poco más su imaginación.

Vaya a saber si no era por eso que le costaba tanto componer. Se lo pensó con mucha seriedad mientras se alejaba de su nakama, que ante el absorto silencio del músico había decidido subir a la cofa para observar con sus propios ojos la clase de calamidad que, según él, pronto los abatiría.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

**Séptimo movimiento: andantino desamorado**

* * *

Brook experimentaba una gran angustia. La tarde declinaba y él aún no había logrado componer.

Recorría el Sunny de aquí para allá tan apesadumbrado, que cuando por fin alzó la vista para ver por dónde iba le sorprendió profundamente hallarse en la cocina. De inmediato invadieron sus sentidos los aromas característicos de aquel sitio, junto con la certeza de la cercanía de Sanji.

El músico tuvo un último rapto de esperanza. Si Sanji, el eterno enamorado, no podía colaborarle con un poco de su pasión espontánea, ¿entonces a quién recurriría?

-¡Sanji-san! –exclamó, encaminándose con ilusión a su encuentro.

Sanji tenía el amor fácil, sin prejuicios, le surgía el embeleso de forma franca y natural. ¿Qué melodía podría prescindir de un arrobamiento tan sensible y llano? ¿No podría acaso conquistar mejor el corazón de cada oyente si desprendiera el aliciente de esa clase de amor?

El esqueleto encontró al cocinero en plena faena culinaria.

-Ah, Brook –farfulló él a modo de saludo, ceñudo, lidiando con un cuchillo medio desafilado que se negaba a filetear decentemente un gran trozo de carne.

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera decir algo, Sanji levantó la mano con el utensilio en alto, midió la pieza con ojos entrecerrados -como si se tratara del pirata más desagradable que hubiese visto jamás- y luego bajó el brazo violentamente para ensartarlo. Con el impacto, el característico extracto rojo de la carne que había en la bandeja salpicó en todas direcciones.

-Cuchillo de mierda –gruñó Sanji, forcejeando para extraerlo.

Brook sintió, aunque no tuviese piel, que una lágrima de jugo cárnico resbalaba por su mejilla. Miró a su nakama con la boca abierta y más pálido de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible. Ante la visión de tan concienzudo empeño cercenador, su resolución inicial comenzó a tambalear.

-Eh, Sanji-san… -murmuró, nervioso, pero no supo qué agregar.

El otro ni le prestó atención, concentrado en su tarea de hundir el cuchillo en la carne. Tenía que accionarlo como si fuese un serrucho para que cada corte progrese, por lo cual su ceño se había contraído en una encrespada mueca, al tiempo que mascullaba una colorida gama de improperios.

El músico decidió que Sanji estaba tan ocupado con el cumplimiento de la trascendental misión de alimentar a los Mugiwara, que no tendría tiempo de prestarle su por lo demás siempre tan desenvuelta embriaguez romántica. Era una lástima, pensó.

Mientras salía de la cocina enjugándose la lágrima roja, Brook siguió lamentándose por tener que resignar también el enamoramiento. A su música no le hubiera venido nada mal transmitir un poco de esa predisposición llana para el amor, porque, precisamente, no había nada más hermoso que enamorarse escuchando música.

¿O sería demasiado pretencioso aspirar a ello en los tiempos que corren? Tal vez por eso estaba fracasando en sus intentos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_**

* * *

**Octavo movimiento: allegro amistoso**

_Cuando uno se inspira en algo bueno, la música nace con fluidez, las melodías brotan..._

Franz Schubert

* * *

El músico de los Mugiwara se hallaba al borde de la desilusión. La melodía que se gestaba en su interior no había encontrado un medio canalizador, y el tiempo se agotaba.

Con el semblante triste y preocupado –aunque no tuviera rasgos era fácil para sus nakamas darse cuenta de ello-, Luffy lo encontró al pie del palo mayor. Lo miró con interrogación.

-¿Qué sucede, Brook? –le preguntó.

El interpelado continuó con la cabeza gacha. Paseaba sus largas y finas falanges sobre las cuerdas del violín, apesadumbrado.

-Luffy-san… -musitó con tristeza.

El chico acercó la cara hasta su rostro para observarlo mejor, extrañado por su desaliento. El esqueleto solía mostrarse más bien alegre y dispuesto, era raro encontrarlo con esa melancolía.

-¿Estás triste porque Sanji se demoró en la cocina?

Esa ingenuidad tan propia del capitán animó un poco al músico. Levantó la vista hacia él.

-No es por eso, Luffy-san, aunque debo reconocer que a esta hora del día me muero de hambre… ¡Ah!, ¡pero yo ya estoy muerto! –exclamó, y rió cadenciosamente.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No tengo inspiración –largó en seco el otro. Y era un alivio decirlo por fin.

-¿Ah? –repuso Luffy, contrariado.

-¡Inspiración, Luffy-san! ¡Todos están tan ocupados que me quedé sin fuente de inspiración para componer mi música!

-Yo no estoy ocupado –señaló el chico con sencillez-. Y si se lo pedimos, seguro que los demás nos ayudarán. ¡Ey, todos! –llamó Luffy, haciendo bocina con las manos.

Brook lo observó, admirado. Al instante empezaron a llegar sus nakamas, uno tras otro. Luffy les contó lo que sucedía y ellos, entusiasmados, se prestaron de inmediato a cumplir con los requerimientos del músico. Alguno que otro hasta se sintió ofendido por no haber sido convocado con anterioridad.

En ese momento Brook cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado recurrir a un ingrediente vital: la alegría. Ella era el motor principal de las obras, de la búsqueda. Sin alegría no podía hacerse nada, y el espíritu de Luffy estaba lleno a rebosar.

Si continuaban allí, navegando en ese gigantesco e imprevisible mar, era porque Luffy los había inspirado. Fue su entusiasmo y su convicción lo que los convocó, lo que los reunió y los convirtió para siempre en nakamas. Y era esa inagotable alegría suya la que los impelía a seguir adelante.

Allí estaban sus amigos, sus fieles compañeros de viaje. La melodía que traía consigo comenzó a tomar forma con naturalidad, se tradujo en notas que Brook no tardó en expresar a través de las cuerdas de su violín. La música se abrió paso espontáneamente, compuesta con la diversidad de atributos que poseía la tripulación.

Fue así como Brook lo consiguió, logró componer su pieza inspirándose en la alegría y la amistad. Nunca tuvo tanto sentido la polifonía, pues en cada una de las voces que cantaban en la melodía se reflejó lo mejor de cada uno de sus preciados nakamas.

.

_La música es el corazón de la vida. Por ella habla el amor, sin ella no hay bien posible y con ella todo es hermoso._

Franz Liszt


End file.
